Ses mots que mon coeur te crie
by Naura
Summary: Die et Kyo sont amants, mais n'ont aucuns sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent...
1. Prologue

Titre : Ses mots que mon coeur te crie  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Pour l'instant c'est G mais ça va augmenter pour R bientôt.  
Pairing : Si vous me connaissez vous savez que c'est un Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi... Je n'ai pas encore trouvé un plan qui soit infaillible.

Prologue

Il regarda tristement la forme endormit dans ses bras. Il profita encore un peu de la chaleur que dégageait le petit corps avant de s'y arracher à contrecoeur. Il s'habilla le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur. Puis il sortit de l'appartement pour rejoindre le sien où il passerait encore une journée complète, seul...

* * *

Kyo se retourna dans son lit à la recherche d'une source de chaleur. Ne buttant sur aucun corps il finit par se réveiller complètement. Il regarda la chambre sombre et ne vit que ses propres vêtements qui traînaient par terre. Il soupira en se disant que Die aurait au moins pu rester déjeuner avant de partir. Mais il avait peut-être quelque chose de plus important à faire, il ne connaissait rien de l'horaire du roux. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble.  
Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour se rendormir, essayant d'ignorer la légère douleur qui étreignait son coeur...

_À suivre..._

C'est bizarre... Je l'avais écrit dans un cahier et sa prenait un page... LÀ ça en prend à peine une demi...  
Bon c'est court je sais. Mais c'est le prologue... J'ai cette merveilleuse particularité de faire des prologues super court et des chapitres de 30km de long... Et qui augmente au fur et à mesure... -.-'

Biz!  
Naura


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Ses mots que mon coeur te crie  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Pour l'instant c'est G mais ça va augmenter pour R bientôt.  
Pairing : Ça pas changé depuis la dernière fois...  
Disclamer : Si on jour ils sont à moi, je ne prendrais plus la peine d'écrire... Je profiterais sans honte d'eux. Et je ferais beaucoup de films  
on est rendu au premier chapitre! Qui est beaucoup plus long que le prologue! Quoique ce n'était pas difficile à battre XD

Chapitre 1

Kyo était encore en retard.  
Ce n'était pas nouveau le chanteur arrivait toujours cinq ou dix minutes après les autres. Depuis des années de répétitions ainsi, même Kaoru ne s'en formalisait plus. Pourtant depuis un mois oud eux, deux ou trois fois par semaine, Kyo arrivait avec une heure de retard. Et personne ne savait pourquoi. Kaoru avait beau essayé de lui demander rien à faire, le blond restait muet comme une carpe, répétant que tout allait pour le mieux.  
Kaoru était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Qu'est-ce que le chanteur pouvait-il bien avoir? Si Kyo continuait comme ça, il ne savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Certain aurait pu croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, qu'il voulait simplement que le blond fasse attention à son travail, mais c'était surtout l'état du blond qui l'inquiétait. Malgré le fait que celui-ci lui dise que tout allait bien, le leader voyait bien qu'il était fatigué et ça n'avait rien avoir avec sa paresse naturelle. Le guitariste devrait avoir une discussion avec Kyo bientôt. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire. Premièrement parce qu'ils avaient une répétition et deuxièmement... Le chanteur n'était pas encore arrivé. Il devrait penser à s'emmener que chose à faire pour s'occuper demain, c'est fou ce qu'il s'emmerdait.  
Shinya se pratiquait seul écoutant une musique quelconque. Toshiya était sortit fumer dehors depuis quelques minutes déjà. Et Die... Die dormait sur l'un des sofas de la pièce. En le voyant Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.  
S'en était un autre pour lequel il s'inquiétait ses temps-ci. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux et qu'il dormait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
Kaoru pouvait comprendre une petite insomnie passagère de quelques jours, qui n'en avait jamais eut? Mais ça commençait à être un peu trop à son goût.  
Il alla s'asseoir à côté du roux et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Le guitariste se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer longuement.  
-Nnnhhhhh... Kyo est déjà arrivé?  
-Non je voulais simplement te parler.  
-De quoi?  
-Est-ce que tu dors bien?  
-Kao... J'ai simplement de la difficulté à m'endormir, c'est rien de grave! Tu peux te rassuré maman!  
Le leader retient un soupir. "Rien de grave"? Un zombie semblerait bien vivant! Et même si Die blaguait, il voyait bien que le coeur n'y était pas signe encore plus évident que quelque chose clochait.  
-Die... qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non?  
Mais avant que le roux ne puisse répondre quoique se soit Toshiya et Kyo arrivèrent.  
-Désolé du retard Kaoru!!! Je suis passé tout droit, je n'ai pas entendu mon cadran, je ne comprends pas... Mais je te jure c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive!!!  
-Ça va... Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là vaut mieux commencer! Allez hop, hop tout le monde en place!  
Il ignora les regards surpris des autres membres du groupe. Depuis quand est-ce que Kaoru, _**THE**_ big leader-sama sadique et méchant, laissait passer une occasion de passer un savon à Kyo pour ses retards? Mais pour l'instant il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose et avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.  
Les problèmes de Kyo et de Die avaient commencé presque en même temps...

* * *

Si Kaoru était le leader ce n'était pas parce qu'il était strict, sévère, bosseur... Enfin, oui, c'était pour ça mais pas simplement pour cette raison. C'était aussi parce qu'il connaissait tout les autres membres mieux encore que leurs parents et qu'il était capable de voir ce qui n'allait pas bien du premier coup d'oeil.  
Au début lorsqu'il avait commencé à se faire du soucis pour Die et Kyo, il avait cru qu'il avait perdu se rare talent. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de cerner le problème?  
Maintenant le guitariste réalisait c'est qu'il ne regardait pas à la bonne place. Il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un simple problème personnel.  
Bien sûr s'en était un, mais pas un simple. Et ça concernait ses deux amis ensemble.

Il avait toujours sut que Die aimait Kyo un peu plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Pour ce qui était du chanteur... Il ne connaissait pas ses sentiments le moins du monde. Pour ça il devait attendre de l'entendre chanter et écouter avec attention pour capter toutes les émotions qu'il relâchait dans ses paroles. Malgré tout il ne croyait pas que le blond aime Die plus qu'en ami.  
Pourtant depuis quelque temps les deux avaient un comportement bizarre l'un envers l'autre. On avait l'impression qu'ils s'évitaient comme la peste. Mais Kaoru voyait bien les deux regarder l'autre en pensant que personne ne le remarquait.  
Et ce qu'il interceptait dans ses regards était la clé de l'énigme. Un regard blessé, triste mais remplit de tendresse pour Die. Et un remplit d'incompréhension pour Kyo.  
S'il avait été en couple, le guitariste aurait pu croire qu'il s'était disputer ou quelque chose de genre, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.  
Il ne restait que deux choix.  
La première, la plus simple ; Die avait fait sa déclaration à Kyo mais ce dernier l'avait rejeté.  
La deuxième qui pourrait sembler farfelu à tout ceux qui ne connaissait pas les deux idiots comme lui ; ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble, "sans sentiments". Et Die qui croyait pouvoir le supporter au début ne le supportait plus. Et Kyo remarquait que quelque chose clochait avec Die, mais n'avait pas le courage de lui en parler. Puisqu'il n'y avait "aucuns sentiments" en avait-il le droit. Et puis de toute manière Kyo ne devait pas aimer Die. Il s'inquiétait juste pour son ami.

Il aurait avoir une conversation avec Die plutôt que Kyo finalement. Une option comme une autre, ça emmenait des tensions au sein du groupe dont il pourrait se passer.  
Mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'il répète sérieusement. Que feraient les autres si _**THE**_ big leader-sama sadique et méchant ne se comportait plus comme tel? Ils se sentiraient tous déstabiliser. Comme si le monde avait subitement viré en l'envers.

_À suivre..._

Le chapitre est plus long que le prologue mais n'est pas aussi long que ce que je suis habitué de faire, gomen! Mais ça s'en vient bien paske avec moi plus les chapitres avance plus ça augmente (fait prouver en laboratoire XD)!

Biz!  
Naura


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Ses mots que mon coeur te crie  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Pour l'instant c'est G mais ça va augmenter pour R bientôt.  
Pairing : Si c'est toujours marquer Die/Kyo, sauf dans "L'ange gardien et le démon" pourquoi ça changerait???  
Disclamer : Ça aussi je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait... TT  
Je crois que les chapitres de cette histoire ne seront pas super super long... Quoique je peux me tromper... Vu que je ne sais même pas où je vais avec cette fic... Je dois vous saouler à toujours vous le répéter, gomen...  
J'ai décidé de semer un peu de POV par-ci, par-là dans cette fic. Je ne dis pas qu'il va y en avoir partout dans la fic ou même qu'il va y en avoir dans les autres chapitres mais c'était simplement pour prévenir.  
Bon allez je vous laisse lire!

Chapitre 2

-Die est-ce que tu pourrais rester? J'aimerais te parler.  
-Heu... ouais, d'accord...  
Malgré son attitude désinvolte, Kaoru voyait bien que Die était un peu nerveux. Le leader attendit d'être sûr que tout les autres soit vraiment partis avant de se lancer.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?  
-Mais rien... J'ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant...  
-Die, me prend pas pour plus con que je ne le suis en réalité. Tu dors pas, t'es à peine capable de te concentré, tu fuis Kyo comme s'il était le diable lui-même, mais ce qui te trahis le plus dans tout ça, c'est que tu évites mon regard quand je te parle. J'te connais, tu es incapable de mentir en regardant quelqu'un dans les yeux.  
Die poussa un soupir avant de venir se vautrer sur le fauteuil juste à côté de celui de Kaoru.  
-Je... J'en peux plus Kao... Je pensais que, je ne sais pas ce que je pensais en fait... Que ça serait correct, que j'avais le droit d'être un peu égoïste... Mais... j'en peux plus. Et je sais pas quoi faire.  
Son coeur se serra en voyant tout le désespoir et la douleur que ressentait son ami. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas réussis à le remarquer avant, s'étant fait duper par le masque de fausse joie du roux.  
-Si tu commençais par m'expliquer se qui se passe et comment ça a commencé, ça serait bien, non?  
-Je ne me rappelles plus vraiment comment c'est arriver... On a juste... commencé à coucher ensemble.  
Bien sûr fallait que se soit la situation la plus compliquée... Pourquoi faire simple lorsqu'on peut faire compliquer? Un coeur brisé était bien trop simple pour eux...  
-J'ai cru que ça ne me dérangerais pas, que je pourrais supporter, que ça serait même bien, ou je sais pas trop... Mais la vérité c'est que ça me tue! Je peux le toucher, l'embrasser, mais je ne peux faire ce que je veux vraiment... Je veux simplement... l'aimer...  
Die baissa la tête, une légère rougeur se propageant sur ses joues, comme s'il avait honte de ses paroles, ses sentiments.  
-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas?  
Le roux eut un rire sans joie et secoua la tête.  
-Qu'est-ce ça pourrait bien changer? Tu crois qu'il s'en soucie ne serait-ce qu'un peu? Pour lui c'est que de la baise, rien de plus rien de moins... Que ce soit moi ou un autre, il s'en fou.  
-Alors arrête Die!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'essais de faire Kao? Tu crois vraiment que c'est si simple? À chaque fois que je m'apprête à lui dire et que je me retrouve devant lui, toute ma volonté disparaît! C'est beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Mais si tu sais ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse, ne te gêne pas dits-moi le!  
Le leader ne savait plus vraiment quoi lui dire. Que pouvait-on faire quand celui qui avait un problème le reconnaissait déjà, mais n'avait simplement pas la volonté pour y changer quoique se soit? Il n'allait tout de même pas aller parler à Kyo à la place de Die...  
-En tout cas laisse faire... Ça ne vaut pas la peine que tu te casses la tête pour moi Kao. J'me suis foutu dans la merde tout seul, à moi de m'en sortir.  
-Die...  
-Non Kaoru. De toute manière c'est juste le manque de sommeil qui est vraiment un problème et pour ça j'ai simplement à me coucher un peu plus tôt! Tu m'excuses mais je vais y aller moi! On se voit demain à la répétions?  
Il sortit sans attendre une réponse de la part de Kaoru.

* * *

(POV Kyo)

Qu'est-ce que je peux m'ennuyer...  
Si seulement je pouvais faire une sieste. Cependant depuis quelques temps le sommeil semble me fuir. Dire qu'avant je pouvais m'endormir dans n'importe quelle situation.  
Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne suis plus capable de dormir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais stressé ou quoi que se soit. Peut-être est-ce simplement parce que je n'ai pas dépensé assez d'énergie aujourd'hui?  
C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas spécialement fatigué. Et bien si ce n'est que cela je sais parfaitement où aller pour dépenser ce trop plein d'énergie...  
J'espère seulement que Die sera chez lui. C'est vrai quoi ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble ou quoi que se soit, il peut très bien avoir décidé de sortir. Maintenant que j'y pense Kaoru ne lui a-t-il pas demandé de rester après la répétition? Il voulait certainement faire quelque chose avec lui. Ou il voulait simplement lui parler...  
Mais ça je ne pourrais le savoir que si je me décide à aller chez Die. Je pourrais bien sûr l'appeler mais s'il n'est pas là j'aurais au moins dépenser un peu d'énergie en me rendant chez lui et je serais capable de dormir en revenant.

(Fin du POV)

* * *

(POV Die)

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Kaoru. J'ai eut beau tout faire, d'essayer de dormir à essayer d'écouter la tété, rien ne semble l'enlever de ma tête.  
Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eut une soudaine illumination ou quoi que se soit, tout ce dont on a parler je le savait malheureusement déjà. Est-ce de ma faute si je suis trop faible pour changer ma situation?  
Il semblerait bien que je sois partie pour une autre nuit d'insomnie. Je pourrais bien sûr prendre des somnifères, mais je préfère ne pas en devenir dépendant.  
Je suis surpris en entendant quelqu'un cogner à ma porte. Qui est-ce qui pourrait venir chez moi à 11 heures un soir de semaine? Je m'empêche soudain de rire d'un rire sans joie à la stupidité de ma question. Je sais très bien qui pourrait venir à 11 heures du soir chez moi un soir de semaine.  
C'est donc sans surprise que j'ouvre la porte sur Kyo quelques instant après.  
-Ha t'est là? Ça te prenait tellement de temps que j'ai cru que t'étais sortie. J'te réveille pas au moins?  
Comment pourrait-il me réveiller si je ne dors plus? En fait ce n'est pas vraiment vrai. Je dors, c'est juste que je ne dors plus la nuit sauf quand je suis avec lui.  
-Non, non. J'écoutais quelque chose.  
Je me pousse de l'entrée pour le laisser passer et referme la porte derrière lui. À peine cette dernière fermer que Kyo m'embrasse d'un de ses baisers qui me laissent les jambes en compote.  
En fait j'ai mentie à Kaoru en disant que je ne me souvenais plus comment tout cela avait commencé. Comment pourrais-je oublier quelque chose d'aussi important alors que même ce qui n'a qu'un rapport minime avec Kyo je n'arrive pas à les oublier?  
Toute cette histoire a commencé par un simple baiser. Ou du moins ce qui aurait du être un simple baiser si nous n'avions pas été aussi saouls. Mais bien vite le simple baiser est devenu bien plus, comme ce qui est en train de se passer. Et le lendemain Kyo a eut la merveilleuse idée de me proposer de devenir ami avec bénéfices. J'ai naïvement cru que j'arriverai à le faire m'aimer, mais je sais maintenant que c'est complètement impossible. Kyo n'aimera jamais quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.  
Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte nous nous sommes dirigés vers la chambre et nous sommes allongés sur le lit déjà torse nu.  
Plusieurs personnes croirait certainement que je devrais me considérer chanceux d'avoir au moins la chance de pouvoir coucher avec lui, mais comme je l'ai dit à Kaoru, à quoi cela sert-il si je ne peux même pas lui dire que je l'aime?  
Tout ça ce n'est que de la baise et même si y penser sous ce terme me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche je ne suis pas pour me bercer d'illusion. Mon souhait le plus cher serait que cela devienne plus, tellement plus, mais je sais qu'il ne sera jamais exaucé malgré tout ce que je peux faire.  
Je trouve que Kyo est bien impatient se soir. Ça ne doit pas faire dix minutes qu'il est arrivé et nous sommes déjà tout les deux aussi nus que le jour de notre naissance. Même si j'essaie de prendre mon temps, il ne fait que retourner la situation pour que je me retrouve sous lui au lieu de l'inverse.  
Son gémissement de douleur est étouffé dans notre baiser lorsqu'il s'empale sur mon membre sans même me laisser le préparer. J'essaie tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de bouger en le retenant par les hanches, mais rien à faire, plus têtu que Kyo ça n'existe pas dans le monde. De toute manière j'ai beau essayer de me retenir, avec un amant comme lui c'est impossible, personne n'en serait capable.  
Je renverse bientôt les positions et me met à aller et venir en lui de plus en plus fort, comme il me le demande. Il se libère bientôt entre nos deux ventres et je ne suis pas long à le suivre. Je m'écroule sur lui épuisé et, bien que je m'interroge sur les raisons de son empressement, je n'ose lui demander. De toute manière il ne me répondra certainement pas.  
Je fini tout de même par me rouler sur le côté et Kyo vient se lover contre moi. Je sais que c'est simplement car il recherche ma chaleur et rien d'autre.  
Pourtant dans ses moments je n'ai qu'une envie, lui déclarer combien je l'aime.  
Mais je sais qu'il n'entendra jamais les mots que mon coeur lui crie...

_À suivre..._

Biz!  
Naura


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : Ses mots que mon coeur te crie  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Pas plus que PG-13 pour se chapitre  
Pairing : C'est Die/Kyo mais ça n'est pas très joyeux entre eux pour l'instant...  
Disclamer : Ça compte si je n'arrête pas de faire des rêves avec eux? Non? TT  
Pour ceux intéresser cette fic comportera sept chapitres en tout plus le prologue. Et petit miracle je sais enfin tout ce qui va se passer grâce à une de mes nuits d'insomnies.

Chapitre 3

(POV Die)

Ça fait environ deux semaines depuis que j'ai parler de ma... situation avec Kaoru.  
J'aurais pu croire que ça n'aurait rien changé, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais appris quelque chose de nouveau. Je savais très bien que je n'aillais pas bien à cause de ma relation avec Kyo. Si on peut appeler cela une relation.  
Pourtant, depuis, je n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais vraiment arrêter. Y mettre fin un bonne fois pour toute. Ne pas attendre que cela empire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il me restait quelque chose à perdre. Mon coeur ne m'appartient plus depuis longtemps. Peut-être qu'ainsi je pourrais enfin le récupérer?  
Ça prendra du temps, je n'en doute pas un instant, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.  
Je devrais certainement aller remercier Kaoru après. Si ce n'était de lui, je crois que cela aurait pu continuer encore longtemps... Trop longtemps.  
Il est plus que temps que je reprenne ma vie en main. Je n'ai fait que remettre à plus tard l'inévitable et ce, depuis le début. En y réfléchissant bien, malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire, j'avais toujours le maigre espoir que Kyo pourrait retourner mes sentiments. C'est dans ses temps-là qu'on se sent idiot.  
Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Kyo revienne me voir. Ça ne prendra pas plus que quelques jours, j'en suis sûr.

(Fin du POV)

* * *

Kyo savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Il avait à peine fait un pas dans l'appartement du roux que celui-ci lui avait dit qu'ils devaient parler et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir s'était dirigé vers le salon.  
Cela faisait deux ou trois minutes qu'ils étaient assis un en face de l'autre et Die n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, laissant un silence pesant s'installer.  
Cela faisait longtemps que se genre de situation n'était pas arriver... À vrai dire ce n'était jamais arriver. Du moins pas avec Die. Kyo c'était toujours senti plus qu'à l'aise avec le guitariste, avait toujours rechercher sa compagnie. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les autres, mais Die avait toujours eut un petit quelque chose en plus.  
-Je ne veux plus continuer.  
-Hein?  
Il était un peu dérouté par ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Plus continuer quoi? Puis en voyant l'air de Die, il compris... Ahhh... D'accord.  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi?  
Il avait bien le droit d'être un peu curieux. C'est vrai Die n'avait jamais eut l'air de se plaindre de quoi que se soit, même loin de là. Peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un?  
-C'est juste que... je ne suis plus capable... Je ne suis plus intéressé...  
Ho... C'était lui alors le problème. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans ses temps-là.  
-Ha... Je crois que je vais y aller alors... On se voit demain à la répète?  
Il ne voyait pas ce que cela lui apporterait de rester. Sa présence n'était manifestement plus la bienvenu... Du moins la nuit.  
Die se leva pour le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, comme toujours l'hôte parfait.  
-Ouais c'est ça... À demain.  
Une fois la porte refermer derrière le blond, Die se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression de ne pas en avoir assez dit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eut le courage de finir ça phrase? _Je ne suis plus intéressé d'être seulement un ami avec bénéfices pour toi, je voudrais être tellement plus. _C'était si difficile?  
Il poussa un soupir. Bien sûr que c'était difficile. Surtout lorsqu'on savait que l'autre ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. L'attitude de Kyo le prouvait bien. Die ne voulant plus coucher avec lui, il avait eut tôt faire de partir. Comme si les deux amis ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre.  
Mais à bien y réfléchir depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble, ils ne faisaient plus rien d'autre ensemble, sauf quand les autres membres étaient avec eux, mais même ces fois-là ils finissaient invariablement la nuit tout les deux.

* * *

(POV Kyo)

C'est bizarre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu triste.  
D'accord j'appréciais plus qu'énormément mes nuits avec Die, mais je ne devrais pas m'en faire plus que ça. Ce n'était que de la baise. De la bonne baise, mais rien de plus. Je n'aurais aucune difficulté à trouver quelque d'autre... Même si pour l'instant je n'ai aucune envie de chercher quelqu'un d'autre.  
En fait je crois savoir pourquoi je me sens ainsi.  
_Je ne suis plus intéressé...  
_Ses mots me reviennent sans cesse en tête.  
C'est un peu vexant de se faire dire ça. Dire que je n'avais vu aucun changement. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je dois bien avouer que Die semblait moins enthousiasme qu'à son habitude ses derniers temps. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour voir se genre de chose. Je ne les remarque que lorsqu'il est trop tard.  
Quoique je n'aurais rien pu faire pour y changer quoique se soit.  
Et puis comme ça maintenant, on pourra peut-être recommencer à faire les choses qu'on avait arrêter de faire ensemble. Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne voyais plus d'intérêt à passer une soirée vidéo ou autre avec Die, mais lorsqu'on sait que rien ne vous empêche de profiter de quelqu'un comme lui, on ne se gêne pas.  
De toute manière tout ça c'est à cause de ses lèvres. Si seulement il n'avait pas des lèvres qui semblaient vous supplier de les embrasser, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...  
Bon d'accord c'est de ma faute si je n'ai pas sut résister à la tentation, mais pour ma défense j'étais saoul... Et puis on a passé de bons moments ensemble, Die et moi. Même si au final mon ego en a pris un sacré coup.  
Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me faire jeter. C'est plutôt moi qui fini par me lasser de mes amants.  
Quand j'y pense je suis étonner de ne pas m'être encore lasser de Die.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer.  
Il va sans dire qu'être avec lui va me manquer. Mais bon, ça allait bien arriver tôt ou tard, que se soit moi ou Die qui y mettent fin, c'est du pareil au même.

(Fin du POV)

* * *

Kaoru en avait marre. En fait il en avait Marre, Marre avec un grand M. Même MARRE, avec des lettres majuscules. Il pouvait même l'épeler, si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. M-A-R-R-E.  
Il se demandait parfois s'ils étaient tous aussi tête de cochon les uns que les autres ou s'étaient simplement Die. Non ils devaient tous l'être, mais pour des choses différentes. Cependant le leader était moins pire que les autres... Aucun doutes là-dessus, sans ça il ne serait pas autant exaspéré par la conduite du roux. Du moins il l'espérait.  
N'empêche que voir l'état de Die s'aggraver de jour en jour le mettait en rogne. Il pouvait bien croire que le roux se disait trop faible pour arrêter cette histoire avec Kyo, il y avait des limites.  
Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il en avait parler pour la première fois avec l'autre guitariste du groupe et à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Kaoru s'étonnait du fait qu'il ne commence pas déjà à se décomposer.  
Le leader secoua la tête à cette idée. Fréquenter Kyo n'était pas le mieux pour éviter se genre d'images mentales qu'on préférait ne jamais avoir.  
C'est pour cette raison que Kaoru se trouvait devant la porte de son ami, attendant patiemment que celui-ci daigne enfin lui ouvrir la porte. Il espérait bien sûr ne rien interrompre, mais si c'était le cas tant pis. Die n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de se faire secouer. Si seulement le chanteur pouvait apprendre à porter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, toute cette situation n'aurait certainement jamais eut lieu.  
Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour partir, le roux n'étant décidément pas chez lui, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir Die. On aurait parfaitement pu croire qu'il était un cadavre qu'on venait de sortir de son cercueil. Aucun doute qu'il n'interrompait rien. Il pouvait bien croire que Kyo n'était pas le meilleur observateur, mais Die ne semblait pas être en état de faire quoique se soit. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour se tenir debout.  
-Kao? Qu'est-ce tu viens faire ici?  
-Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir mon ami?  
-Hein? Non, non... Heu, entre...  
Le roux se poussa pour laisser passer l'autre homme et après avoir refermer la porte, le suivit jusqu'au salon.  
-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?  
-Non. Je viens simplement te parler.  
Les deux hommes s'assirent côtes à côtes sur le sofa de Die et ce dernier attendit patiemment que l'autre lui dise la raison pour laquelle il était venu le voir.  
-Die, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça! Je veux bien croire que tu sois incapable de dire non à Kyo, il faut que ça arrête! Je...  
Il ne put en dire plus, le roux ayant mit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.  
-Je t'arrête toute de suite... C'est fini. Ça fait déjà une semaine si tu veux tout savoir.  
Kaoru écarquilla les yeux. Une semaine? Une semaine et son ami étaient dans un état encore plus déplorable que lorsque qu'il couchait encore avec Kyo? Il devait certainement s'être passer quelque chose pour qu'il soit dans cet état.  
-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Die?  
Die soupira. Aucun moyen d'y échapper. Kaoru le connaissait trop bien de toute manière. Et puis en parler l'aiderait sûrement. Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, mais à la longue, il savait que cela lui donnerait un petit coup de pouce pour remonter la pente. Doucement, mais sûrement. Du moins, l'espérait-il.  
-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose à dire... Il n'a pas du se passer cinq minutes. Je lui ai dit que c'était fini, que je n'était plus capable, plus intéressé et il est parti. Depuis c'est comme si je n'existais plus pour lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis dans un tel état, je savais pourtant que c'était comme ça que ça ce passerait, non?  
Kaoru entoura son ami de ses bras et l'attira contre lui pour lui offrir le peu de réconfort qu'il était capable de lui donner. Il n'était pas habitué de voir Die ainsi, et cela lui brisait le coeur.  
-Tu devais certainement avoir un mince espoir que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. On espère toujours autre chose, même si ça fait mal par la suite.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se passe jamais comme on veut Kao?  
-Si seulement j'avais la réponse Die... Si seulement...  
Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux amis et aucuns des deux ne firent d'effort pour le briser. Die fini par se détendre dans l'étreinte du guitariste, puis par s'endormir, semblant légèrement plus en paix que quelques minutes auparavant.  
Kaoru lui resta éveillé, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être en colère envers le chanteur. Il n'avait peut-être pas son mot à dire sur la relation qu'avaient eut ses deux amis, mais que Kyo traite Die comme ça était inacceptable. C'était son ami bordel! Ne pouvait-il pas faire un peu attention à son bien-être? Était-il si imbu de lui-même pour ne pas remarquer son état, alors que même Toshiya et Shinya l'avait remarqué?

_À suivre..._

Encore un chapitre court, mais comme je le pensait ils sont tous un peu plus long que les précédents.  
Comme vous l'avez vu Die semble aller de plus en plus mal... Est-ce que ça va s'arranger?  
Et que va-t-il se passer avec Kyo? Va-t-il enfin remarqué l'était de Die?

Biz!  
Naura


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : Ses mots que mon coeur te crie  
Auteur : Naura  
Rating : PG-13 tout au plus  
Pairing : Ça ne paraît peut-être pas trop mais c'est vraiment un Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : C'est beau rêvé n'est-ce pas?

Je devrais toujours être en train de faire ma recherche de chimie… Mais bon j'ai déjà trouvé plusieurs trucs, je prends une petite pause…

Chapitre 4

Die allait mal.  
Tellement mal qu'il avait même arrêter de prétendre que tout allait bien, ce qui n'était pas chose très courante avec lui. De plus il avait presque arrêter de faire quoique se soit.  
En fait, Kaoru ne pensait pas qu'il fasse autre chose que venir aux répétitions. Aux cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux et au poids qu'il semblait avoir perdu, manger et dormir semblaient aussi avoir rejoint les choses qu'il ne faisait plus.  
Il était de plus en plus inquiet et il n'était pas le seul, tout le monde avait remarqué l'état dans lequel Die se retrouvait.  
Enfin, tout le monde... Kyo semblait ne pas du tout voir ce qui se passait autour de lui comme toujours. C'était à se demander s'il vivait sur la même planète que les gens qui l'entouraient. À moins qu'il ne pense réellement qu'à sa petite personne.  
Penser cela attristait vraiment Kaoru. Premièrement parce que cela n'aiderait vraiment pas l'autre guitariste si c'était le cas et ensuite si son ami était vraiment ainsi il ne saurait jamais à côté de quoi il passait.  
Il poussa un soupir découragé et se demanda si ce ne serait pas mieux de tout aller dire à Kyo. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer? Certainement pas grand chose... Et si Die venait à l'apprendre il lui en voudrait certainement pour le reste de sa vie.  
Pourtant il ne pouvait supporter de rester assis à rien faire à voir son ami se laisser mourir à petit feu. Et ce n'est certainement pas en parlant à Die que cela changerait quoique se soit. Il s'était résigné depuis si longtemps à son sort que tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire ne l'atteignait même plus.  
Et puis peut-être qu'il se trompait au sujet de Kyo. Non, pas peut-être. Il devait se tromper au sujet de Kyo. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être un tel salaud.  
Et puis qui sait? Peut-être qu'il avait remarqué l'état de Die et qu'il avait simplement besoin d'un petit coup de pied au derrière pour réagir.

***

-Kyo? Tu pourrais rester? J'ai besoin de parler avec toi.  
-Heu, ok...  
Kyo regarda le leader un peu étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas dire devant les autres? De plus, il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu mettre en rogne le guitariste, il avait même fait attention à arriver presque à l'heure pour se faire pardonner ses longs retards de la semaine précédente.  
Lorsque Toshiya fut finalement sortie de la pièce, Kyo alla rejoindre Kaoru sur le sofa.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-T'as remarqué que ses derniers temps, Die ne semble pas au mieux de sa forme, n'est-ce pas?  
Kaoru voulait lui parler de Die alors? Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en sentir soulagé ou bien s'inquiéter. Quoiqu'il ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi il devrait s'inquiéter.  
-Oui, bien sûr... Je veux bien être aveugle parfois, mais il y a toujours des limites!  
Le guitariste fut soulagé pendant un bref moment. Au moins il était rassuré sur le fait que son ami n'était pas vraiment le salaud qu'il l'avait soupçonner être. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il n'était pas la pour se rassurer sur Kyo, il était là pour essayer d'aider Die.  
-Et... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça?  
Kyo regarda le guitariste surpris. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait sut? Ce n'est pas comme si le roux venait se confier à lui... Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait été un temps où c'est à lui qu'il venait se confier, mais ce temps était révolu depuis longtemps et il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi. À quoi bon de toute manière?  
-Et pourquoi je le saurais? C'est à toi qu'il va parler quand ça va mal.  
Il rêvait ou bien il y avait de la jalousie dans sa voix? Pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien y faire qu'il parle plus avec Kaoru que lui? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble... En fait il se demandait même s'ils étaient encore amis tout les deux.  
Kaoru ne put retenir son soupir. Donc Kyo ne vivait réellement pas sur la même planète que tout le monde... Ou il était vraiment trèèès lent à la détente. À moins que cela ne soit un mélange des deux? Ouaip, certainement un mélange des deux.  
-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. En fait c'est plutôt moi qui ait dû aller lui parler, mais le résultat est le même.  
-Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles?  
-En fait je ne devrais même pas t'en parler. Mais comme tu es le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui...  
-Là je te suis vraiment plus... En quoi je pourrais l'aider?  
C'est vrai quoi, c'est à peine si Die lui adressait encore la parole, alors qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire?  
-En fait c'est très simple... Suffit que tu lui portes un peu plus attention.  
-Mais de quoi tu parles? C'est lui qui m'évite comme la peste alors je ne vois pas pourquoi...  
-Il t'évite comme la peste parce que tu lui as brisé le coeur Kyo.  
-Quoi???  
Die amoureux de lui? Mais c'était quoi encore ces histoires?  
-Ça fait même très longtemps. Il n'a jamais rien essayé parce qu'il préférait rester ton ami. Mais avec ce qui c'est passer entre vous ces derniers temps... Disons que ça l'a mit à terre moralement. Et comme il a l'impression qu'il a en plus perdu ton amitié...  
Il fit une petite pause, mais en voyant que Kyo ne réagissait toujours pas il reprit.  
-Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de lui et d'habitude c'est mieux si l'autre s'éloigne un peu, mais ce qu'il a vraiment besoin en ce moment c'est ton amitié. Même si ça lui fait mal, je crois que cette douleur est préférable à celle qu'il ressent en se moment. Si ça cont...  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continué Kyo s'était relevé brusquement.  
-T'as certainement du mal comprendre, il n'y aucune autre explication possible! C'est complètement ridicule! Die n'est certainement pas... a... amoureux de moi!  
Le blond quitta le local de répétition précipitamment, sans s'arrêter aux appels de Kaoru.  
Ce dernier resta assis la tête entre les mains de longues minutes après le départ du chanteur. Ça ne s'était pas vraiment passer comme il l'avait prévu... En fait il ne savait même pas à quoi il s'attendait. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas empiré la situation.

***

(POV Kyo)

C'est débile. Complètement débile! C'est même pire que débile! C'est carrément impossible!  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'a prit Kaoru, mais ça devait être quelque chose de vachement fort!  
Die qui m'aime? Et puis quoi encore? Toshiya est la fée clochette et Shinya le chaperon rouge?  
Il a du mal comprendre le Kaoru quand Die lui a parler, y'a pas d'autre explication possible. Parce que je veux bien ne pas être très observateur mais, comme je l'ai dit à Kaoru, j'ai mes limites tout de même! Je ne peux pas être à ce point aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué ça! ... Si?  
Non, ça n'a aucun sens. D'accord, on a couché ensemble plusieurs fois, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Et pourquoi aurait-il voulu arrêter s'il m'aimait vraiment? Et puis il m'a bien dit qu'il n'était "plus intéressé".  
Non c'est Kaoru qui est tombé sur la tête et rien d'autre.  
Et puis pourquoi je me mets dans un tel état? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me faire s'il m'aimait? Ce n'est pas comme si moi je l'aimais! Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé pour lui, sauf de l'amitié et du désir. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, car qui ne désire pas Die? Et puis comment est-ce qu'il pourrait m'aimer? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas le choix, comme le prouve le nombre impressionnant de ses conquêtes...  
Qui a beaucoup diminué, pour ne pas dire qu'il est devenu inexistant depuis ses derniers mois.  
Argh! Je dois arrêter de penser à ça! C'est Kaoru qui me met des idées bizarres dans la tête et rien d'autre!  
Pourtant il est vrai que depuis qu'on a arrêté de coucher ensemble, Die semble aller de plus en plus mal. En fait depuis qu'on a commencé à coucher ensemble, j'ai l'impression de le voir peu à peu... s'éteindre. Ou plutôt depuis qu'on a arrêter de faire quoique se soit d'autre. Depuis qu'il a commencé à s'en aller avant que je me réveille...  
Non! Arrête d'y penser Kyo!  
Je suis simplement en train de voir des choses là où elles ne sont pas.  
De toute manière, si Die aurait vraiment éprouvé quelque chose pour moi il serait venu me le dire, il n'est pas gêné!  
À moins qu'il ait déjà sut ma réponse... Alors pourquoi avoir commencé a couché avec moi?  
Parce qu'il m'aimait et que c'était son seul moyen de s'approcher de moi un peu plus?  
...

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à continuer d'y penser? Même s'il était peut-être vrai que le fait que Die m'aime soit une possibilité, ça ne changerait rien à la situation actuelle qui est que je ne l'aime pas. Et malgré ce que dit Kaoru je suis sûre que s'il m'aime il ne voudrait pas me voir, même si c'est une "douleur préférable à celle qu'il ressent déjà". Je le connais Die. Ou du moins je le connaissais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de s'éloigner de moi...  
Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle il a arrêté de se confier est là en fait. Il ne voulait pas se déclarer, alors il ne pouvait pas plus se confier à moi.  
Non... C'est trop tirer par les cheveux... N'est-ce pas?  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas rester comme avant? Comme au tout début? Lorsque tout était encore si simple...  
Une profonde amitié avec un petit désir tout innocent. Parce que même si je ne suis pas _en amour_ avec Die, je l'aime quand même...  
Je m'ennuie de ce que l'on pouvait faire ensemble avant. Soirée film ou jeux vidéo. Sortie dans les bars avec les autres ou simplement tout les deux. Après-midi à paresser dans le parc, rien que tout les deux, en silence sans rien avoir besoin de se dire, se contentant de profiter sans honte aucune de la présence de l'autre à nos côtés.  
Malheureusement ça ne pourra jamais redevenir comme avant. En arrêtant de se confier à moi, Die s'est aussi éloigné de moi. Et je l'ai laissé faire. À quoi bon essayer de le retenir de toute manière? Certaines amitiés restent, d'autres passent. La nôtre devait passer... Même si ça faisait mal de la laisser faire.  
Peut-être que j'aurais dû essayer de comprendre pourquoi finalement. Si Die m'aime vraiment, si c'est réellement pour cette raison que tout ceci est arrivé, si j'avais cherché à tout comprendre peut-être que j'aurais pu changer le cours des choses. Et Die ne serait plus l'ombre de lui-même... Parce que c'est ce qu'il est devenu.  
Et ça fait mal de le voir ainsi... Lui qui d'habitude est si plein de vie, tout le temps souriant, même s'il a 40° de fièvre. Il est désormais... Je ne sais même pas comment le décrire…  
Quoique je puisse dire, je voudrais bien l'aider. Mais il ne me laissera certainement pas faire... Pourquoi le ferait-il? Surtout si ce que Kaoru a dit est vrai. Il serait plutôt du genre à me lancer par la fenêtre pour lui avoir proposer mon aide, alors que je sais que c'est moi le problème.  
Mais le faire sourire de nouveau, l'entendre rire comme avant, revoir ses yeux pétillante joie... Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que se soit le cas.  
Ça fait mal de savoir que c'est moi le problème... Encore plus de se faire dire qu'on est "plus intéressé". Parce que ce n'est pas l'ego qui en prend un coup cette fois-ci... C'est le coeur.

.....................

Et merde.  
Kaoru avait tort finalement.  
Je suis amoureux de Die.

_À suivre..._

Biz!  
Naura


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre : Ses mots que mon cœur te crie  
Auteur : Naura  
Rating : Pour ce chapitre il ne sera pas plus haut que PG-13...  
Pairing : Je me vois mal changer rendu là, vous ne croyez pas?  
Disclamer : Parmi les choses que je possède il y a des livres, des CDs, des films, des dvd, des vêtements, etc. Malheureusement aucun JRockeur ne fait parti des choses que je possède... T_T

Chapitre 5

Kyo était debout, fixant la porte qui se trouvait devant lui comme s'il attendait qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même.  
Peut-être que c'était le cas en fait. Comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de cogner.  
Mais s'il attendait, Kyo resterait là toute la nuit jusqu'au matin lorsque Die sortirait pour se rendre à la répète.  
À bien y penser ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...  
Il secoua la tête pour en chasser toutes pensées du genre. Cette façon d'agir ne le mènerait nulle part et il le savait très bien. S'il était ici c'était pour parler avec Die, alors il parlerait avec Die.  
Mais toujours fallait-il qu'il cogne à la porte d'abord.  
En soit ce n'était pas le fait de cogner qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire au guitariste.  
"Allo Die, si je suis ici à 3 heures du mat, en sachant parfaitement bien que tu ne dors pas parce que tu souffres d'insomnie parce que je t'ai brisé le cœur, c'est parce que je veux te parler parce que Kaoru m'a dit que tu m'aimais et parce que ça m'a permit de réaliser que je t'aimais aussi"? Un peu trop de "parce que" et beaucoup trop de chance de se faire fermer la porte au nez, si le roux ne décidait pas de lui faire pire. De plus, Die en voudrait à mort à Kaoru, ce que le leader ne méritait pas vraiment. Il avait simplement voulut aider son ami, ce qui était tout à son honneur. Et il n'avait même pas essayé de rejeter toute la faute de l'état actuel sur lui, en tout cas pas directement, alors qu'à sa place Kyo se serait certainement donner un coup de poing bien sentit.  
Mais il devait au moins essayer de parler à Die, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il lui devait au moins ça. Même s'il doutait que le roux l'écoute vraiment, ni ne le croit s'il lui disait ce qu'il ressentait. C'est qu'il avait sa fierté Die.  
Kyo fini par trouver en lui assez de courage, se disant que les morts lui viendraient bien au fur et à mesure, et leva le poing et l'abattit à quelque reprise sur la porte.

*

(POV Die)

Mais qu'est-ce que Kyo peut bien fouttre devant ma porte?  
Ne peut-il pas me laissé en paix ne serait-ce qu'un instant? Déjà qu'il est le centre de mes pensées, je n'ai pas besoin de sa présence pour couronner le tout.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
Je ne l'ai même pas invité à entrer chez moi et il ne tente pas de faire un mouvement vers l'intérieur. Je sais que je n'ai pas un comportement très avenant, mais sa présence ne fait que me rappeler ce que j'ai perdu.  
J'avise enfin son air embarrassé et une idée horrible me vient à l'esprit.  
Il n'est tout même pas venu dans l'espoir qu'on remette ça? Parce que si c'est ça, c'est pire que de retourner le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante de mon cœur.  
-Je... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire...  
C'est nouveau ça...  
D'habitude monsieur a une multitude de synonyme pour la même chose et n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend se soir?  
-Enfin... je ne sais pas comment...  
Il se tort les mains et se mord la lèvre inférieure d'une manière que je sais inconsciente. La nervosité l'a toujours fait agir d'une de ces deux manières alors je ne peux que m'imaginer son malaise si ces deux manies surviennent au même moment.  
Mon idée était peut-être horrible, mais elle devait être exacte.  
-Laisse tomber Kyo...  
-Hein?  
-Je croyais avoir été clair... Je ne suis plus intéressé.  
La confusion peut se lire sur son visage, confusion qui se transforme vite en compréhension horrifié...  
-Non! Tu crois que... Non!  
Il semble vraiment insulté que cela ait pu me traverser l'esprit.  
Je vois qu'il est déjà passé à autre chose...  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est...  
Il s'interrompt, les mots lui manquant déjà. Si ça continu on va y passer toute la nuit.  
Il ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration et lorsque c'est paupières s'ouvrent de nouveau, je peux lire une détermination nouvelle dans son regard.  
-J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette ces derniers temps... Et j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il s'agit de l'euphémisme du siècle. J'ai conscience aussi que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ton état actuel.  
Il... Il ne peut tout de même pas être au courant? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi ce moment précis pour avoir une subite illumination?  
-J'avoue que je ne me suis pas beaucoup forcé à voir les choses plus en profondeur avant... Je suis le dernier des baka... Je ne sais même pas combien de choses me sont passé sous le nez ainsi, mais je ne veux pas que ça continue... Die je t...  
-Part.  
Mon ton est sec et froid. Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il veut me dire.  
-Mais je...  
-Part! Maintenant! Je n'ai aucune envie de t'entendre!  
Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié! Quoiqu'il ait voulu me dire, même si se sont les mots que j'espérais entendre de toute mon âme, je sais qu'ils seront faux. Kyo est incapable d'aimer une autre personne qui lui-même.  
Il ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour protester, mais un regard noir de ma port l'en dissuade. J'en ai marre de lui! Qu'il me laisse en paix un peu!  
Il se détourne brusquement et s'en va sans demandé son reste.  
Une fois la porte refermé, je me laisse glisser contre elle.  
Même si ce ne fût que pour quelques secondes, j'ai bien vu une humidité suspecte dans ses yeux...  
Qu'est-ce j'ai fait?

(Fin du POV)

***

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi à deux heures du matin? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir comme un bienheureux au chaud dans ton lit?  
Malgré tout, Kaoru laissa entré le chanteur détremper qui se tenait au pas de sa porte.  
-Je marchais et quand je suis arrivé devant chez toi, je n'ai pas réfléchit...  
-Tu marchais? Il pleut à cio dehors Kyo! Pas étonnant que tu sois tout trempe! Des plans pour attraper la mort si tu veux mon avis. Va prendre une douche chaude, je t'amène quelque chose de sec à te mettre.  
Même si le leader était curieux sur ce qui avait amené Kyo à marcher sous la pluie battante jusqu'à chez lui, il ne perdait pas pour autant son sens pratique. Avoir un Kyo fiévreux sur les bras ne lui tentait pas plus que ça.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ressortit de la douche et qu'il l'eut rejoint dans le selon que Kaoru remarque ce qui lui avait échappé au début. Les yeux de Kyo étaient rouges, comme s'il avait trop pleurer.  
-Kyo? T'as pleuré!?  
Bien sûr, le petit chanteur eut tôt fait de le nier, mais on ne mentait pas aussi facilement à Kaoru.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Rien...  
Voir Kyo aussi pitoyable lui fendait autant le cœur que l'état de zombie dans lequel se trouvait Die. Il passa un bras autour du plus jeune et fut surpris lorsqu'il se laissa faire.  
Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état?  
-Kyo... On est amis, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.  
-Je suis le pire des baka... Et même là le mot est trop faible.  
Le silence reprit ses droits sur l'appartement durant un moment, mais Kaoru ne pressa pas le blond. Si ce dernier avait commencé à parler, il savait que la suite suivrait bientôt.  
-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Au début je ne voulais pas y croire... Mais je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose! Et plus j'y pensais, plus ça avais du sens... Et plus ça faisait du sens, plus je remarquais que moi non plus je n'étais pas indifférent à Die. Mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute si je suis long à la détente?  
Kaoru était surpris de la déclaration de Kyo. Il aimait Die? Bordel, il y avait long à la détente et _long_ à la détente.  
-Ensuite... je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a prit... je suis allé le voir. Je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais lui dire. De toute manière ça ne l'intéressait pas, il m'a jeté à la porte... Pas que je lui en veuille, à sa place je me serais certainement donné une baffe! Après j'ai marché et... je suis là.  
Il comprenait mieux l'anéantissement du chanteur, même si l'attitude de Die le surprenait quelque peu. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il soit capable d'une telle volonté, malgré qu'il en faisait preuve au mauvais moment.  
Parfois le leader se demandait vraiment si les autres membres du groupe n'avaient pas oublié leurs cerveaux en venant au monde.  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérenger, je devrais partir...  
Kyo venait de battre son record s'il ne réalisait que maintenant qu'en venant chez lui aux petites heures du matin il risquait de dérenger le guitariste.  
Mais il le connaissait bien mal s'il croyait qu'il allait partir comme ça.  
-T'es malade? C'est le déluge dehors et tu veux retourner chez toi, à pied en plus? Non tu dors ici. Allez file dans ma chambre et dors.  
-Mais...  
-Aucune protestation de permise.  
Il savait bien que le plus jeune voulait lui dire qu'il pouvait bien dormir dans le salon, mais comme le leader ne comptait pas utilisé son lit, autant que son hôte soit confortablement installé.  
Après s'être habillé et s'être assuré que le blond dormait réellement, il prit ses clés de voiture et sorti.  
Il avait un autre baka à aller voir...

_À suivre..._

Biz!  
Naura


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : Ses mots que mon cœur te crie  
Auteur : Naura  
Rating : Pour ce chapitre il ne sera pas plus haut que PG-13...  
Pairing : Ben là si vous le savez toujours pas, y'a un problème!  
Disclamer : Malgré que l'envie ne me manque pas, les Dirus ne m'appartienne pas.

Chapitre 6

-Bordel Kao, j'espère que ce que tu as à me dire est important, il est trois heures du mat et je dormais pour une fois!  
-Je t'ai réveillé? Tant mieux, ça me fait moins chier que Kyo m'ait réveillé alors.  
Sans attendre d'y être inviter, le plus vieux entra dans l'appartement et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, attendant que Die fasse de même, comme si c'était le roux qui était son invité et non le contraire.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer?  
-Vous faites une belle paire d'imbécile tout les deux, tu sais ça?  
Au regard rempli d'incompréhension que lui renvoya Die, Kaoru sut que non, justement, il ne savait pas.  
-Toi et Kyo. S'il est long à la détente, toi tu semble bien aimer être misérable.  
-Pardon?  
-Kyo, dans un effort que je qualifierais de miraculeux, à réussi à comprendre et accepter la situation, à réaliser ses propres sentiments et vient te voir dans l'espoir de tout arranger et toi tu n'écoutes même pas ce qu'il a à te dire.  
Voyant que l'autre guitariste s'apprêtait à protester, il leva la main pour lui montrer qu'il n'en avait pas fini.  
-J'avoue que Kyo mériterais de se faire donner un coup de pied au cul et ce, deux fois plutôt qu'une. Lui-même en a conscience. Mais toi? T'es maso? Tu tiens si peu à ton propre bonheur? Pour qu'il soit venu te vois, c'est qu'il veut vraiment changer les choses. Il a déjà fait le premier pas, c'est à toi de faire le suivant.  
Kaoru regarda le plus jeune ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.  
-Je te laisse réfléchir... Mais j'aimerais bien ne pas être en présence de deux zombies à la prochaine répète.  
Et aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Kaoru était repartie.  
Die resta assis sur le fauteuil à fixer dans le vide, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

***

Kyo soupira et finit par éteindre la télévision. Ça ne servait à rien, il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit.  
Depuis qu'il était revenu de chez Kaoru, ce dernier ayant eut la bonté de le reconduire, il avait l'impression d'errer comme une âme en peine. Enfin, pas vraiment comme, puisqu'il en était réellement une.  
Était-ce ce que ressentait Die? Kami-sama, c'était horrible! Comment avait-il fait pour continué à survivre?  
Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas battre Kyo une bonne dizaine de fois?  
Si cela avait été possible, le blond se serait donné lui-même la raclé de sa vie.  
Comment pouvait-on être aussi... aussi... Les mots lui manquaient devant sa propre stupidité.  
Il fût brusquement ramener à la réalité lorsqu'on cogna à sa porte.  
Pareil à un automate, il se leva pour aller répondre et se figea de surprise en voyant qui se trouvait sur le seuil.  
-Que...!?!  
Il ne put en dire plus, Die l'ayant saisit par son chandail, l'empêchant de parler par ses lèvres poser sur les siennes.  
Il se laissa pousser contre le mur, enregistrant vaguement le son de la porte qui claquait derrière Die. Bientôt sa bouche fut envahie par la langue du guitariste et il n'hésita pas un instant avant de lutter pour la dominance du baiser.  
Les mains de Die caressaient depuis un moment déjà le torse de Kyo, les mains de ce dernier perdu dans les cheveux roux.  
Lorsqu'ils brisèrent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, Die passa tendrement sa main contre sa joue.  
-Tu m'aimes?  
-À la folie... Toi?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu n'entends pas les mots que mon cœur te crie?  
Kyo eut un sourire à la réponse du roux et reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser presque chaste, comme pour sceller leurs déclarations.  
Mais bien vite, le baiser dégénéra, tout comme la situation et sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la chambre du blond...

***

Kaoru s'inquiétait franchement.  
De toute la fin de semaine, il n'avait pas entendu un mot des deux autres idiots et cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils les attendaient pour commencer la répétition.  
Toshiya et Shinya avait même arrêté de tenter de lui changer les idées, même s'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi leur leader se trouvait dans un pareil état.  
-Mais arrête! Kao va nous tuer!  
C'était bien la voix de Kyo qui avait filtré à travers la porte, ce dernier l'ouvrant violemment, une légère rougeur sur les joues et un regard noir diriger vers Die qui le suivait et semblait très content de lui-même.  
-Ça vous aurait tué de me passer un coup de fil?  
-Non, mais, tu vois, on était un peu occupé Kao...  
Le sourire espiègle de Die disparut bien vite lorsqu'il avisa le regard meurtrier de l'autre guitariste.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous lancer par la fenêtre.  
-Ça annulerait tes efforts?  
Il était chanceux d'avoir raison et, pour cette fois, Kaoru était même prêt à ignorer le léger retard.  
-Allez tout le monde en place, on commence!  
Personne ne protesta car, même si Shinya et Toshiya n'avait pas trop compris, lorsque **_THE_** big leader-sama sadique et méchant se privait d'une engueulade, on se taisait et on remerciait les dieux du miracle.  
Malgré tout, Kaoru était rassuré. Tout était bien qui finissait bien finalement et il allait enfin pouvoir cesser de s'en faire pour le bien-être des deux idiots et se concentrer sur le groupe.  
Il se retient à deux mains de na ne pas hurler contre Die lorsque celui-ci profita de son passage derrière le blond pour lui passer une main sur les fesses...  
Kyo criait déjà assez fort pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'en rajouter.

_Fin_

La toute fin est débile, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fallait absolument que je l'écrive XD

Biz!  
Naura


End file.
